The present invention relates to drill bits.
Drill bits typically include a shank and a cutting end attached to the shank. The shank is typically received in a chuck of a rotatory power tool to attach the drill bit to the power tool for rotation with the chuck. Rotation of the chuck therefore rotates the shank and the cutting end and the cutting end can be used to drill an aperture into a work-piece, such as wood, masonry, and metal.